Creepypasta Threat Level System
The Creepypasta Threat Level System is a ranking system used by C.A.P.S. to standardize treatment and containment procedures based on their threat level to C.A.P.S. operatives and civilians. The CP Level System is split into two categories: engagement and containment. It should be noted that while a Creepypasta may fit the requirements for a level in one category (such as engagement), that does not mean they must be treated on that same level in the other category (in this case, containment). Levels |-|Phi= Cases considered Level Phi are classified as any anomalous activity or entities that are non-lethal to both C.A.P.S. operatives and civilians if they are in the area. Most Level Phi entities are cooperative and are easy to engage safely. Also, most Level Phi entities wish not to do any harm to people and seek help from their abilities and/or afflictions. Level Phi cases consist mostly of slightly enhanced humans, nonthreatening spirits and occasionally strange phenomenon. In some cases, more dangerously ranked entities can be treated in order to get them down to Level Phi. While Level Phi cases are the easiest to handle and safest to engage, they are rarer than most. Most Level Phi cases do not require containment and are usually only monitored. However, those of which that desire cures or treatment for their condition can be contained until operatives ind a solution. In the case of a solution not being satisfactory for the subject or the subject doesn't want and/or unable to rejoin society, they are to be held in a C.A.P.S. sanctioned community to live. |-|Delta= Cases considered Level Delta are classified as any anomalous activity or entities that are lethal to untrained civilians and dangerous to C.A.P.S. operatives requiring minimal, humane containment. Level Delta tend to be hostile towards operatives but can be cooperative at times. Those of Level Delta combatant abilities usually are skilled fighters, being able to fight on par or, in some cases, slightly overpower operatives. This is sometimes due to many of Level Delta cases having superhuman abilities that add them in battle. Most Level Delta entities are criminally insane. Their level of insanity are determined by trained professionals and can be treated to lower their level to Phi. Level Delta cases consist of skilled killers, enhanced humans, and low level monsters. Level Delta cases are considered the most numerous and take up a far amount of space in the database. Operatives are required to engage with force only if necessary and try to save any civilians if there are any in danger at the present time. Level Delta containment is usually a cell for one inhabitant, special necessities are added if needed. Some Level Delta entities are allowed to interact with other Level Delta entities if they are deemed mentally stable enough to do so. In some cases, Level Delta combatant threats are to be contained in higher level conditions. |-|Beta= Cases considered Level Beta are classified as any anomalous activity or entities that are antagonistic to the welfare to population, (whether intentional or not); require special engagement/containment procedures; and/or are poorly understood by personnel. Level Beta cases are to approached with caution for they are almost always hostile to humans. Cases with Level Beta abilities cannot be fought with conventional means such as Level Delta cases. To combat entities of Level Beta caliber, specialized C.A.P.S. weapons have been created so operatives can hold their own against threats. Entities with Level Beta abilities are harder to keep secret, so termination is the usual approach taken by the Service. C.A.P.S. scientists have been conducting experiments in an attempt to neutralizing Level Beta abilities possessed by certain entities. Due to lack of information and the nature of these entities, most efforts to neutralize their abilities have been fruitless, however some have shown results. Most entities with Level Beta abilities tend to be non-human with a few exceptions. Level Beta abilities are any supernatural power or ability that can potentially harm and/or kill a multitude of people within the time frame of 6-48 hours. Entities with Level Beta abilities are about as numerous as those with Level Delta abilities. While termination is the favored approach to Level Beta threats, if termination is not an option or the subject unwilling to harm, containment is available. Level Beta containment consists of a holding cell completely cut off from the outside world in the depths of the holding facility. Neutralizing technology is added if necessary, subjects are prohibited from interacting with other subjects. In the event of a containment breach, all noncombat personnel are to report to the closest safe room. First respondents are tasked with wearing down the subject and contain it if possible.